


Birthday Boy (Nico x Fem Reader)

by wiltedrosee



Category: Gangsta. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Brothels, Deaf Character, Escort Service, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiltedrosee/pseuds/wiltedrosee
Summary: Normally you wouldn’t be intimidated by a client but Nico was different.
Relationships: Nicolas Brown/Reader
Kudos: 32





	Birthday Boy (Nico x Fem Reader)

You sat cross-legged on the ottoman drinking your favorite whiskey and watching the people on the street through the window. The sounds of casual conversations, footsteps, and moans filled the brothel. Everything seemed normal until you heard loud screaming. 

“It’s just one time! I’ll bring her back before the night rush and everything’ll be fine!”

You tied the velvet string of your robe into a bow and went down the main stairs to find the reason for all the commotion.

“What’s all the noise for?” you asked in an annoyed tone.

Big Mama and Worick were downstairs arguing about who knows what.

“Y/N! It’s you! Please convince Big Mama to let me borrow you for a day.”

“Me? What for? I’ve got a job to do y’know.” you retorted. 

Sleeping with randos and unsatisfied married men paid well so you’d rather stick to that instead of goofing off with an old friend all day without compensation.

“You’ll find out later, okay? Look.” he said, pulling something from the pocket of his black jeans. “I’ll pay you. This is all I have for now but I can lend you more tonight.”

You snatched the crumpled bills from his hand and grabbed your things. After promising Big Mama that you’d make up for lost time, you left the brothel with Worick.

“So what did you need me for?”

“I need you to give your services to Nic.”

“Who? The deaf one?”

“Yeah. It’s his birthday and I didn’t have time to get him a real gift so I needed a little placeholder until I could get him something meaningful. But he wouldn’t come himself so I had to bring you to him.” 

Worick was an idiot if you’d ever seen one. You’d known him since you were kids but only had tiny talks with Nico in passing over the past 2 years and that’s all it took for you to realize that he definitely wasn’t the kind of guy to celebrate with a gigolo.

“You’re an asshole Worick.”

“Yeah, but you love this asshole.”

The two of you arrived at the apartment, entering Nicos bedroom and greeting him. He was lying shirtless on his bed with a pillow covering his face.

“Hello Nico, you might not remember me but I- oh.”

Your reintroduction was cut short when he turned away from you, canceling the ability to read your lips.

Worick grabbed him by his shoulders and shook him up a bit.

“Don’t be rude Nic! I took Y/N away from her hardworking job all so she could satisfy you. So be grateful birthday boy.”

Nico let out a grunt before rolling over, his back facing you. Worick knocked hard against the door frame, sending vibrations through the walls to get Nicos attention.

“Alex and I are going out for a while so be nice. I’ll bring your money by later Y/N.”

Worick left and the two of you sat in silence. You nervously digged your nails into your thighs, making the now ripped fabric run down your legs. Normally you wouldn’t be intimidated by a client but Nico was different.

A slurred voice flowed through the room. 

“How much is Worick paying you?”

It took you a few seconds to fully understand but you pulled the crumpled bills out of your bra and showed them to Nico.

“Only this much.”

He let out a sigh and began digging into the creaky drawer of his bedside table. He grunted when he found what he was looking for and held it out to you.

“Here. Take it and leave.”

Nico held out a few more crisp bills, probably twice the amount that Worick had given you. You wanted to comply with his offer but escorts guilt was real, to you at least.

“No no I don’t accept pay if I don’t do the job.” you declined, squeezing his hand to make him hold on to the money.

He stared at you with a look that you just couldn’t make out before doing a ‘come here’ motion with his finger.

You slowly slipped off your heels and climbed over top of him. Pulling him in for a kiss, your lips melded perfectly together like they were designed for each other.

His teeth grazed yours as your tongues overlapped, savoring the inviting heat of the others mouth.

Your lips separated and you reached for his zipper. One swift movement of your hands made a look of genuine surprise wash over his face.

‘Is this okay?’ you asked him in sign language.

His bout of silence made you think you had done the sign incorrectly. You pushed your hair away to reveal a clear hearing aid wrapped around the shell of your ear.

“I’m deaf in one ear Nico. But ever since I’ve gotten this I’ve been able to communicate fine without sign language, so I apologize if it’s a bit choppy. But that doesn’t matter now does it?”

You began undressing, allowing his hands to help yours. You could tell he was getting irritated with your waist cinching accessory so you reached behind yourself to remove it quickly, saving him the unnecessary struggle. Pulling the thick binds of your corset it fell to the floor.

“Ouch” you winced as he tightly gripped your waist. He backed up when your body jolted, noticing the bruises left behind from your corset on your torso.

He leaned down and kissed them gently without question. It was a very unexpected gesture, especially from someone like him but you welcomed it.

There was a stinging sensation every time his lips made contact with your skin. Beauty was pain but if his kisses were a method of healing you’d get prettier more often.

He broke the kiss and motioned towards his pants. You unzipped the zipper and pulled his jeans down around his thighs.

His girthy cock sprung free, standing tall and erect. You could feel yourself practically drooling at the sight. Drops of precum spilled out of his heated slit as you traced the head.

Firm hands gripped your shoulders as you took him into your mouth, dragging your tongue around the tip.

“Fuck” he groaned under his breath.

His thick black pubes tickled your nose as you swallowed him to the base. Whether he knew it or not, he was letting out loud guttural moans that were just music to your ears. 

You could feel him shaking so you held onto his thighs to keep him stable. Saliva dripped from the corner of your lips and down his balls as he pushed upwards into your mouth. 

You pulled back letting his cock sway just a bit before adjusting yourself on top of him. He held onto your hips and lowered you down until he was completely inside of you. 

A squeal left your throat once you realized he was much bigger than you thought. There was no mercy with his thrusts, he was immediately reckless. Slamming harshly against your g-spot and taunting you to cum. 

The saying that a Twilight's physical attributes were amplified by 10 was something you didn’t believe until you felt him ramming into your cervix. It hurt like hell but you couldn’t bring yourself to pull away.

An overwhelming feeling engulfed you, making you cry out and bury your head into his chest. His huge hands gripped your neck and pulled you up to face him.

His cheeks reddened as his eyes focused on the beautiful mess that was your face. He couldn’t hear a thing but seeing your expression, feeling the vibrations from your chords and feeling you clench around his cock was enough.

Your lips locked once more as his hands gripped and slapped your ass. You could already tell that there’d be bruises there but it only turned you on more.

His nails dug deep into your back and his teeth into your neck. The metallic taste of blood coated his tongue as he hit deeper, forcing out a cry of pain and satisfaction. A few more deep thrusts rushed you both into your orgasms.

He buried his head in your neck as he pumped his cum into you, holding you down by your shoulders so he could fill you to the brim. 

“Nghh~” you drew out as a stream of his warm semen trailed down the crease of your thigh.

His grip on you never loosened as he sat there relishing the fragrance of the cheap imitation perfume that you wore.

After overcoming your arousal, you cleaned yourself up and got ready to go.

The ruffled sound of paper caught your attention.

“Here. For you.” he said slowly.

You shook your head no and planted a soft kiss on his sweaty cheek.

“Keep it, I’ll just have Worick pay.”

You started walking out of the door but stopped mid step.

“Oh I forgot something.” you said, hitting the wall to regain his attention.

His eyebrows raised at you in confusion.

“Happy birthday, Nico.”


End file.
